Bella
by Mr.Miyagi
Summary: Layla and Will have a daughter who begins to go to Sky High
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, just my Oc's.

_Hey, I'm Bella Stronghold and right now I'm really mad at Tai. I really do think he's a great guy and I've always been super forgiving towards him, but recently that jerk barged in on me when I was, er, indecent. Talk about embarrassing! Then he started talking to me as if nothing was wrong. I mean, when someone walks in on you it's suppossed to be awkward for both parties, but when that someone sees everything and doesn't react at all that's just hurtful. I'm a cute girl, aren't I? Oh no! What if he feels threatened because I'm too beautiful? Dang, I've got the worst luck! _

_Huh? Oh, my dad's calling me. Shoot! I'm about to be late for my first day of school! Geez, I'm slow in the morning! I dashed out the door so fast I could have fooled people into thinking I had super speed. Acctually, I haven't got my powers yet. I mean, I'm defineatly stronger than most people, but I don't have my dad's super strength and every plant I've ever had died which rules out having my mom's power. Of course, my dad didn't have any powers at my age either so I could just be a late bloomer, too. Not that my parents try to pressure me about it. They're pretty much the, 'as long as you're happy and healthy' kind of parents._

_I got to the bus just in time and saw Tai already there. I waved and sat down next to him. One of the good things about me is that I don't like to hold grudges. He made no move to acknowledge my existence. Typical. I gave him a cheerful greeting anyway. The person in front of us turned around to look at me_.

"You know Mr. personality?"

_He asked, __obviously not a fan of the stoic type. _

"Yeah, we're best friends"

_I replied_

"Okay."

_Tai said in a bored think-what-you-want-'cuz-I-don't-care voice. This friendship sounds one sided when he talks like that. I really hope it's not and that I'm not just some pathetic dope. I'm not. Tai's a nice, cool guy deep down. Someday I'll find that side of him._

99999999999

_Okay, power placement. Which will end with the old geezer of a couch saying, "Stronghold, Bella, sidekiiiccckkk." By the way, when I say old I mean someone really should tell this guy there's this thing called retirement. His shorts are so, well, short. No, must keep focused. Don't look at the shorts, don't at the shorts, don- oh no, I looked! Ew, old people legs! I think I've just been scarred for life._

_Then I saw the look on the couch's face and realized I'd just eeped and said the last part aloud. Oops. I'm such a dork. _

"Perhaps you'd like to show us what makes you so special Ms. Stronghold."

_Couch Boomer gave me a peircing gaze. My last name got the basic attention it always does._

_Couch Boomer didn't even wait for me to explain that I don't have any powers yet before dropping a car on me. Luckily I was able to get out of the way before it fell on me. I ended up falling off the stand. Color had risen to my face, my fists were clenched firmly against my thighs, and my facial muscles were being squeezed so tightly I probably looked constipated. _

"You idiot!"

_Have you ever heard the term, 'Hell hath no fury.."? When mad I pretty much define that term._

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? I could have been killed! You're a horrible, disgusting, old man!"

_I stood up to add more force behind my words, but my ankle felt strange. I tried to ignore it. _

"I ought to report you for child endangerment."

"Bella."

_Tai's voice interrupted me. _

"Forget him and go the nurse. You're limping."

_I was about to argue when I realized he was right and hobbled away. I'm still reporting Couch Boomer, though! _

99999999

_At lunch I busily stuffed my face. I'm well aware that I was muttering between bites. Finally I realized that Tai, who was sitting right next to me, had been trying to get my attention for awhile. _

_I swallowed and turned to show he'd gotten it._

"You're eating my food."

_I looked down and noticed that I had indeed stolen his tray. I sheepishly offered to get him a new one. He tried to tell me it didn't matter. I was about to remind him he's the one who brought it up when I noticed his eyes flicker to where my ankle had been bandaged under my pant leg. He tried to hide it, but I'd already figured out he didn't want me to use my ankle too much until it was better. _

_In fact, a lot of people seemed to want me to get better. Mainly guys. Now who says men are jerks? The boys at Sky High sure seem nice. Although some of them didn't seem to understand that I'm perfectly capable of carryinng my own books. Not that I tried to explain. I know it's kind of cruel, but we're talking about free labor here. _

_I was delighted when I found out our sidekick teacher was going to be an old family friend. Zach. He's soo funny. Of course I didn't want to automatically assume ('cuz that's so unlike me (sarcasm) ) He'll be that way here. In this building he's a serious teacher._

_I was wrong. I guess it doesn't matter where you put him, Zach is Zach._

_9999999999 _

_All in all I can't say if it was a good or bad day. It was just...interesting. _


	2. Tai's ability

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, just my Oc's.

_Save the citizen. Fun to watch. Unless you watch it so much it starts to bug you how you seem to be the only one without any powers. Okay, technically I'm not the only one, it just feels that way. I so hate the other kids right now. At the moment the villains are looking for challengers. I started waving my arms and trying to get their attention. As soon as I had it I began pointing at Tai and yelling,_

"Pick him, pick him!"

_Without waiting for them to call him Tai recluctantly went down to the arena mumbling about how it couldn't be helped. I enthusiastically cheered him on. Telling him to take them down and show us that he's a man! He completely ignored me. The villains didn't seem to mind. In fact, they just look at him like he's fresh meat._

"Put on the armor."

_Couch Boomer ordered Tai_

"No thank you."

_At first people looked shocked, then couch Boomer insisted. Ha! Wait till they see what Tai can do._

"It won't be a fair fight."

_The villains pointed out. Obviously they just wanted to show off._

"True. Which is why I would like to request fighting without a partner."

_Tai's completely stoic response infuriated them. They wanted to know what gave a freshmen the right to talk so big and were mad at him for insulting them so heavily. Without waiting for the match to begin one of them came rushing at Tai with super speed. He ran past Tai so fast he spun all around. Then speed boy stopped and looked like he was trying to stop himself from falling over. Tai whipped out some really long needles and threw them into speed boy's spine. Causing him him to collapse in his own spit up blood. His teamate looked shocked, then spoke._

"You think you're so cool? Well, I've heard of a move a kid who went here used that was really effective."

_Of all the moves he could've used it was one I knew. He punched the floor and it caused a sort of wave. So he has super strength like my dad, huh?_

_Tai jumped up before the floor tripped him. He went flying above strength boy doing a flip twist combo in midair throwing his needles into strength boy before landing. It didn't matter that the needles had no effect because as soon as strength boy reached out to block himself he'd given Tai the perfect opening. Tai hit him with a bunch of quick pokes. Strength boy pulled his arm back intending to knock Tai into the next century only to find himself being thrown roughly onto the wooden floor_.

"My strength! What happened?"

_Strength boy panicked. His question was being echoed loudly throughout the stands. I decided to go ahead and answer the people next to me_.

"It's a family martial arts style designed to take down others with powers. All superheroes have their bodies altered in a way that will accomodate their powers. Like people with fire powers are extremly heat resistent. He just needs to know what his opponent's powers are and then he'll know exactly where to hit to take them down. As you can see he can hit these points accurately easily in battle."

_He knows all the freshmens' powers thanks to couch Boomer and it's easy to find out the other kids abilities. Plus he's deadly good with his knife throwing. If I sound a little proud I can't really help it. The other kids were shocked, awed, scared, jealous, and fascinated. I tried to not beam at the response. Now Tai just had to get the citizen. He had more than enough time so it wasn't a problem. Instead he went back to his seat and let the citizen die. I hadn't really expected anything else. _

_Don't get me wrong, if it was a real person I would have kicked him right back down into the stands, but since it's just a doll..._

_In any case the other kids were pretty annoyed with him for not finishing. _

_Out in the hall the villains and their friends caught up to us. Apparently the fact that Tai hadn't bothered saving the citizen made them look like bigger fools. They immediately went in a tirade against him. I casually flipped my long, blue-green hair over my shoulder._

"Sorry, but last I checked you were defeated."

_I smirked_

"You're lucky you're cute."

_Speed boy grumbled. Ha! Take that Tai Greyson, you emotionless pervert! Tai mumbled something about not wanting to catch their stupid and walked away. I quickly followed like I always do. A couple of them insulted us, so I turned my head to childishly stick my tongue out at them. Then I pointed out that Tai had stood there for awhile before walking away._

"Sadly wasting my time with things like them is pretty much all there is to do around here."

_He replied_

"Even though you say that, from the stands it looked like you were kind of having fun."

"Th-that's nuts."

_Tai turned his head away and I tried to hide a giggle at his over defensiveness. Then a poster caught my attention. Aww, the kitten on it is sooo cute! Yes, I'm a cat person. I like dogs, too. Just not as much. I could feel Tai rolling his eyes behind me at my girly behavior. I mean, I am a girl after all. I went on to read the advertisement. One of the kids was going to be giving away kittens outside the school tommorrow. _

"You're going to drag me to this, aren't you?"

_Tai muttered. Since he clearly knew the answer already I didn't bother responding. _

_Of course, now that I think about it I haven't asked my parents yet if it's okay. Asking about those kinds of things was kind of made a rule after Mickey. He was this bird I got from a hobo when I was eight and brought home without mentioning him to my parents. Unfortuneatly Mikey had a biting problem. Turned out it was rabies. Sadly he's no longer with us. Also, I discovered how much I loathe tetanus shots. When I get home I have to remember to appeal to my mom. There's pretty much a 98 percent chance she'll be okay with it and between the two of us we can talk dad into almost anything. _


	3. kitty!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, just my Oc's.

_Darn. All out. Then I spotted something small and grey huddled in the corner of the cardboard box. It looked like it was so small it was just learning how to open its eyes. _

"Are you giving away this one, too?"

_I asked hopefully, afraid that he wasn't_

"Sorry, that one's very sickly so it's not going to make it. She'll probably have to put to sleep."

"What?! That's terrible! I'll find a way to nurse her back to health."

_I gently scooped up the kitten and held her up to my heart. Aw, she's purring. That's it, we've bonded. Suddenly I felt my motivation slipping away. What's going on? Noticing my confusion he answered,_

"It's my power. You see, I can take the fun out of anything."

_Jerk. I was going to punch his lights out for being so heartless, but it felt pointless. No, he was going to harm an innocent kitten. This had nothing to do with having fun. It was about right and wrong. As my inner speech continued I kind of blanked until I noticed the jerk lying in the mud with a cuncussion._

"Oh my gosh, you've been hurt! How did this happen to you?"

_I asked in a panic_

_He glared and yelled,_

"You don't even remember?!"

_I was standing there wondering what he was talking about for a moment, then it hit me. I guess it was me. Whoops. I really need to pay more attention to these things. Either way I got the kitten. Now I just need to come up with a name for her. _


	4. dance plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, just my Oc's. Someone asked me how the person in my last chapter glared when he had a cuncussion. A better question is, "How do those people change so dang fast?"

"I like Ariel, but it's too Little Mermaid. How about Arianna? That one's a definite maybe. I saw this show once and there was a dog named Akamaru, and another one where the cat was named Salem. No, those don't fit. Tsukiko? Yeah, unless I think of another name it's between Tsukiko and Arianna. "

_I rambled on about my new kitten to Tai who just sat there listening. It may not appear like he was paying any attention to me to the casual observer since he currently had his nose in a book. But trust me, he was listening to everything I said. Want proof? Right after I'd finished he spoke up_

"You shouldn't get too attached to it. It probably won't survive."

_My cheerful demeanor dropped ever so slightly_

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

_I replied stubbornly_

"You only have so much say in these sorts of things, Bella."

_He reminded me calmly_

_The truth is when I put my mind to something I like to believe that with hard work I can accomplish it. It's tough for me to admit when things are out of my control, so I usually don't bother entertaining the idea. Deep breath. In through nose and out the mouth._

"I am going to save this kitten's life, Tai."

_He didn't say anything as though it wasn't worth responding to_

"You know what your real problem is? You don't care about anything. You'll never get a girlfriend if you insist on acting so dull."

_Dull? I'm usually going on about how cool he is. He picked up on that obviously, which I just ignored. I was right, of course. He had no joy for anything. I can't remember him ever setting his mind to something because he's never seemed to care enough. Maybe if he was motivated by something he wouldn't be so bored all the time. Who knows? He might even learn how to smile. Whoa, one thing at a time. Okay, know I have two things on my to do list. Well, technically three counting the upcoming test. Other than that: save kitten's life (I guess four things including finding a name for the kitten) and.._

"Tai, I don't care what it takes, from this point forward I'll make it my personal mission to find something that motivates you to do, um.. stuff!"

_I announced, popping out of my seat to point at him dramatically._

_It was so on. No way was I going to leave him alone until my mission was complete. _

9999999999

_Someone asked me to homecoming. Again. I was a little thrown off at first seeing as how I hardly knew the person. Then I kind of got used to random guys asking me_.

"Thanks, but I'm already going with Tai. We're going to pick out my dress this weekend."

_I told him_

"Really?"

_He obviously didn't believe Tai would do that sort of stuff_

"Apparently."

"Wait, she didn't even bother asking you first?"

_Random guy whose name I can't remember chuckled a little_

_Okay, I admit I have a bad habit of just assuming Tai will do things. But you can't exactly blame me. He does this thing all the time where he grumbles or ignores me, yet ultimately does whatever I say. It's so much fun! Besides, it's not like I force him to. _

"If Tai doesn't want to go with me he has a right to say so."

_I pointed out, placing my hands on my hips._

"Doesn't matter."

_He shrugged_

_Which in my mind translates to, 'I want to go with Bella, I just don't want to admit it.' _

_Even if that isn't the case ( which it is) it doesn't change the fact that he didn't tell me no._

9999999999

_So that weekend I subjected Tai to hours of waiting for me to pick out the perfect dress._

"What about this one?"

_I held up a burgundy backless dress._

"What do you think of it?"

_He replied with a question_

"Well, I like it,"

"Then it's great. Get it."

"But I'm not sure it's my size, and it's not the only one I like. There's this blue one that might look better on me."

"Bella."

_Tai practically interrupted me again_

"Anything would be perfect on you."

_Seeing as how Tai isn't one for giving compliments I quirked an eyebrow and smirked at him._

"Are you just saying that because you want to go?"

_I asked him_

"Yes."

_He admitted unashamed_

"It's a nice compliment, so you get points for that. I need to pick out the right dress, though. The Homecoming dance is special."

_I explained _

_I folded my hands together as I started to imagine it. Maybe I should volunteer to help. No, sidekicks only get grunt work. I mean, every task is important, I don't have a problem with doing those sorts of things. I just don't care for the discrimination._

"What's so special about it? We'll have three more after this."

_He was right and I giggled a little_

"Good point."

_So roughly five minutes later I was carrying a bag containing my dress._


	5. kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, just my O.C's

_Nothing to do and nothing on T.V. I tried Nickelodeon, but they were showing the Naked Brothers. Poor deluded kids have no idea they're only two. Disney was horrifyingly worse. They were playing High School Musical! The fact that they try to make it seem serious is just dumb. Don't get me wrong, it was kind of cute as a Disney channel original movie. Those just aren't real movies. They're more like what student films would be like if the students had money. It's not even a musical! Broadway Beauty and the Beast, Into the Woods, and Music Man are musicals. Can you tell I don't like High Shool Musical?_

_I tried to find Tai and continue Operation: Motivation, but he wasn't around. My homework and chores are done, I can't afford to do anything fun_...

"I'm so bored!"

_I accidentally exclaimed out loud. Heh, heh, oops. I really need to stop doing that. Maybe I'll just throw on a sweater and take a quick walk. _

9999999999

_Going for a walk was a good idea. I'm feeling kind of relaxed now. I felt a raindrop. Personally I don't mind the rain, but my body does. Everytime it rains I get really sick, it never fails. But as I was putting my sweater hood on everything happened in a flash. I heard that awefull sound and the world had seemed to become dark except for that one place I can't make sense of. Something grabbed me...or was it the other way around? My skin is still tingling. My body is shaking from the close encounter. I'm running. I don't remember starting to run, I tripped and got up about a block away then began running again. _

_I finally stopped. My mind can't make sense of it. Everytime I try it gets worse. I can't stop shaking. I'm hurting. I clutched at where it hurt and something wet pressed itself into my hand and ran over my fingers. It can't be. I removed my hand and took I look at it._

"Ahhh!!"

_So much blood! It's forming a puddle on the ground and getting all over my sneakers. I can hear something. They're comming for me. I can see something, but my vision is becomming blurred. I need to get away and my body won't cooperate with me! I feel far too lightheaded to think. My vision is starting to go from blurry to dark..._

999999999

_There's something cutting into my arms and ankles. I'm sitting down. I waited until I could see more clearly only to find that I'd been tied to a chair. Drat! I feel like some stupid damsel-in-destress. If somebody comes to rescue me I hope it's Tai. Oh, what am I saying? Unless I commanded him to come here there's no way he'd move an inch to get here. The fact that he probably has no clue where I am probably doesn't hurt, either. Who ever did this is sooo going to pay._

"Hey, show yourself! I know you're there so come out! It's rude to tie someone up and not bother to introduce youself! Unless you're scared. Answer me when I'm shouting at you!"

_I continued yelling_

_I'm not really sure if someone's there, it's just an assumption. I've started wobbling my chair. Wait, leaning too much, too much. I yanked myself back up just to find that I'd pulled back too far._

"Ow!"

_Now I'm laying on my other side instead. That's defineately going to leave a bruise. The bad guys probably won't have to lay a finger on me, just leave me alone until I've finished accidentally torturing myself. _

_Finally someone is comming in. They're a little far, but they're getting closer. I'm starting to be able to pick out more detail. I can feel my face falling so far I'm surprised it didn't slide off completely. I-it can't be._


	6. rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, just some OCs

_It just wasn't possible. Alright, it was obviously possible seeing as how they're standing right in front of me. The person my father and grandfather told me about. Royal Pain. Yeah, not the best name. But that's not important right now. Nor is the fact that I feel really uncomfortable in this position on the floor, plus I'm not sure I remembered to turn the t.v off before I left. Again, not the issue. I get the feeling she's smiling at me. Although, I can't be sure seeing as how she's wearing a mask._

"It should be pretty clear what you're doing here." _Royal Pain turned my chair right side up again._ "I need some bait. Plus, what better revenge on my enemies than killing you."

_Not even a millisecond before she could carry out her threat something sang as it whizzed through the air and pinned Royal Pain to the opposite wall. A knife? I feel more than just relief. I'm truly happy now that Tye's here. He was about to help me when Royal Pain got free and leveled some sort of blaster thing at us._

"Did you really think I'd be defeated so easily?" Royal Pain laughed maniacly

_Tye's expression didn't change one bit._

"First, I don't care about you, I just want to get Bella home. Second, to accomplish that I've brought someone else with me."

_Someone else? Wait, I'm starting to feel kind of weird. Royal Pain is slumping and lowering her blaster._

"Suddenly killing you doesn't seem like it would be any fun."

_Oh, I know_ that_ power._

_Tye didn't waste any time cutting me free. I could tell Royal Pain would wake up to what was happening soon enough and my stupid legs had fallen asleep. But that turned out not to be a problem. Tye grabbed my wrist before I'd finished standing up and practically dragged me along as he ran. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the same guy who'd sold me the kitten had joined us. I knew it. Surprisingly enough we got away. I thanked the kitten guy (Cobe, it turned out his name was) for helping us and he went off his own way._

"Do you want to learn my style?"

_Tye asked out of the blue, shocking me._

"W-what?" _I had always thought his form of martial arts were a secret._

_When I brought that up he told me,_

"I'm willing to teach it to you."

_Since he's willing..._

"Are you kidding? That'd be so cool!"

_It really is. I'm finding it hard to contain my excitement. And I know why Tye offered. He wants to make sure I can defend myself in case something like this happens again. Good. I hate playing the damsel in distress._

"We'll begin tomorrow."_ I decided_

"You should probably make sure you're completely healed first."

_I wanted to object, but I trust Tye's judgment._


	7. mud pots and meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, just some OCs

This is how Tye and Bella met told from Tye's point of view.

_I sat alone on the playground watching as the other children played together. They always seemed to be having so much fun. Still I didn't join in. You could say that I was lonely and too scared to talk to them. I didn't know how to interact with the other children and was afraid they'd reject me if I tried. You could say all that, but it wouldn't be true. I simply had no interest._

"Hi." _some girl came up to me and smiled,_ "I'm Bella."

"I don't care." _was my response_

"No, no."_she shook her head disapprovingly at me_ "When someone gives you their name you're supposed to tell them yours."

_Why not?_

"Tyson."

_Now she was sitting down. Why? She started humming and gathering up mud._

"We need more mud to make mud pots with." _she decided_

_We?_

"Gather a bunch of dirt, okay? I'll go get some water." _Bella ran off to fulfill her little errand._

_A little bit later she was making her way back over with her hands cupped together. By the time Bella got back just about all the water was gone. and she didn't really make it a point to hide how upset this made her. Then after about two seconds Bella was over it._

"Hey, wait a minute. I told you to gather more dirt. Oh, I get it." _realization seemed to dawn on her,_ "It's because I forgot to say, please, isn't it? Sorry." _She gave me a guilty smile_

_That hadn't been it at all. I just didn't want to._

"I know! We can play tic-tac-toe."

_Again with the 'we'._

"What makes you think I want to play with you at all?" _I asked not bothering with trying to be polite._

"Uh, um..."

_Had I hurt her feelings? Oh well._

"I guess we could just talk then."

_I could tell there was no getting rid of her. So I just ignored Bella as she rambled on. Finally the bell rang._

_The next day I did something stupid without a reason. Okay, there was a reason, but it makes no sense. I sat in the same place as before just to make sure Bella could find me. She did. Darn. Why'd I come? Better question, why'd I continue to come again and again after that? Alright, I admit it. I had a teensy bit of a crush on her. I wonder if she's ever known about that..._

_After all, she was always hanging out with me, and I only ever gave her reasons not to. Anyone else would've gotten sick of my stand-offish attitude towards them by now. This was the first time I'd ever cared about such things. Maybe that's why I decided to take a chance._

_I took an extra water bottle with me to school and when I found Bella on the playground she'd continued her frustrating quest to make mud pots. I gave her the water bottle and she grabbed my wrist._

"This time you're helping me make the mud pots."

_This time I did as I was told. Though, not without a complaint or two._


End file.
